


a fear !

by sterek1934



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek1934/pseuds/sterek1934
Summary: Dean has a new fear





	a fear !

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy reading this little fanfiction. Sorry if there's some mistakes, english isn't my first language.

Dean flees at full speed, this cursed disease of fear will have his skin at this fucking rate ! He runs in the somber streets of the town, he flees that " monster " too close to him for his own good. This time it's not a dog that he avoids but something darker, quieter and much faster to his taste. He will not be catching breath soon, he will be obliged to stop soon , to see that " things " which moving and which touching him constantly. 

It's however strange, he doesn't feel his touch even if they are touching non-stop but he see it so clearly. 

He still hears the laugh of his little brother which resonated in the hotel room, he could not take it anymore, it was not his fault ! For god's sake ! Dean hasn't ask for that shit to occure. Dean doesn't choose to be afraid of his own fricking shadow !


End file.
